


LGBT

by The_gayest_little_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: LGBT, M/M, charlie is remembered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gayest_little_angel/pseuds/The_gayest_little_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In celebration of 6/26 a collection of shorts relating to lgbt</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L

June 26, 2015. That's an important day. It's a day you should never forget about. This was the day that the United States supreme court legalized equal marriage. And, unfortunatly, this is a day Charlie Bradbury didn't live to.

Sam was on his laptop when he noticed something pop up 'GAY MARRIAGE NOW LEGAL!!!' Curious, Sam clicked on the page. Upon reading the article he immediatly thought of their long departed friend who had been like a sister to them.

"Hey, Dean! Take a look at this!" Sam called. Dean walked across the room, then bent over to read the article his brother was pointing at. His eyes teared up a bit in memory.

"She'd be happy." He said. Sam nodded. 

"I'll be back in a minute." Dean said, grabbing the impala keys off of the table.

Dean was back in around half an hour. He carried with him a bouqet of carnations in every color of the rainbow. Dean looked at Sam, then jerked his head, gesturing for Sam to follow.

He led his brother to the small marker they'd made for her near the bunker. He set the flowers in front of it, where her body would be if they had buried her.

"I don't know if you can hear what's going on from up there. And I know you can't hear me. You did it, kiddo. They made it legal. I wish you were down here celebrating. We'll take a shot for you." Dean said.

Sam said a few words along the same lines. And apologized again for her death, for which he still blamed himself.

Once they were back inside Dean broke out the whiskey and two shotglasses.

"For Charlie." Sam said, raising his glass.

"For Charlie." Dean agreed clinking the glasses together.

And although the boys both wished that she'd never been dragged into their mess they were happy today. Because they knew it was what she would've wanted.


	2. G

Castiel walked out of the grocery store to find a man on the ground with a bloody nose.

"What happened here?" He asked while helping him to his feet as well as another man. He used a bit of grace to heal him, before turning to face the attacker.

"Why did you hurt this man?" He asked a he stepped in front of the couple.

"Because he's a Fag! I'm doing the lord's work!" He defended.

Cass cocked his head in confusion. "You believe that God wants you to harm others in his name?"

"Yeah! Homosexuality's a sin!" He said loudly.

"I can assure you, this is not what my father would want." Cass said gruffly.

"And who are you to tell me what God wants?" The homophobe asked with a chuckle.

"My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the lord." He said.

He projected a shadow of his wings onto the building behind him and his eyes glowed blue.

The attacker ran and the couple stared at him in wonder and awe. They opened their mouths to thank him but no words were to be found.

Castiel picked up his bags and looked at the two.

"I wish you nothing but happiness." He said sincerely, and with the sound of ruffling feathers he was gone.


	3. B

"Why does everyone think I'm gay?" Dean asked Sam, exasperated.

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but was interupted.

"I mean, especially those girls from that school! The books literally say over and over again that I like chicks!" He continued, in a voice that was near yelling.

"You know, there's more than two sexualities, Dean." Sam said, with a patented bitchface.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Dean.

"I mean, you can like dudes and chicks. It's called bisexuality." Sam explained.

"What? Sammy, you're not..." Dean replied.

"Oh, no! I'm totally straight. Not that there's anything wrong with it or anything." Sam took a sip of coffee and thought for a second wether or not he should say his next sentence. "I guess that makes me the straight brother." He muttered, smirking.

"I'm sorry, what?" Dean asked after choking on his coffee.

"Oh, come on. You and Cass? You aren't subtle." He laughed.

Dean glared at him, then left to buy groceries.

When he returned he found Castiel trapped in a hall closet blushing and explaining that Sam told him Dean was trapped in it.

And as soon as he found his brother he was gonna kill him.


	4. T

"Dean, may I ask you a question?" Cass asked.

"You just did." Dean said sarcastically. Cass gave him a patented Winchester bitchface® before Dean said "shoot."

"Who is Bruce Jenner?" Cass asked.

Dean choked on his beer in surprise. "Who?" Dean asked, hoping he had heard wrong.

"Bruce Jenner. I heard several boys talking about him and saying he was confused." Cass confirmed.

"Well, first of all it's Caitlyn. Second of all it's she. Not he." Dean said.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." Cass said with a tilted head.

"Her name is Caitlyn. She was born as a man named Bruce. But, she identifies as a woman, not as a man." Dean explained.

"I'm still confused, but I suppose that makes sense." Cass said, nodding his head.

'Of course. The angel understands more than half of America.' Dean thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also my coming out to you guys. I'm a lesbian. And honestly, 6/26 was the happiest day of my life. I'm here for you guys if you ever need to talk. Have a wonderfully gay day!


End file.
